


Слава просто так не достаётся никому

by Akitosan



Series: Тысяча ветров [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: Однажды Хиджиката спас от воронов пустыни человека.приквел к Всаднику смерти
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Series: Тысяча ветров [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732480
Kudos: 2





	Слава просто так не достаётся никому

**Author's Note:**

> бета - jihiri_kuro, написано на ЗФБ для WTF GINTAMA 2020

Хиджиката заметил их издали и для разряжения атмосферы пальнул в воздух один раз. Просто так, он и не надеялся, что это их вспугнет.

Трое воронов пустыни обернулись на него и вроде бы перегруппировались для нападения, но Хиджиката вскинул ружье. С расстояния он мог перебить их крылья, особо не напрягаясь, а у них не было револьверов, только старомодные мечи. Довольно безрассудно с их стороны вступать в схватку с Демоническим шерифом Тысячи Ветров, имея столь скромный арсенал.

Разумеется, пара выстрелов из ружья охладила их пыл. Когда пылевое облако осело, Хиджиката тронул поводья. Майо нехотя поплелась к месту сбора ворон. На песке остались следы их крови и больше ничего. А где же то, что они закапывали? Неужели забрали с собой? Хиджиката сдержанно выругался: Майо, как и всякая кобылица благородных кровей, не терпела крепких выражений. Зато она обладала животным чутьем: потыкалась носом в песок и возмущенно фыркнула, всячески намекая на некомпетентность своего хозяина. Хиджиката со вздохом начал раскопки: копать руками было трудно, но возможно. Вскоре его старания увенчались успехом: он отрыл большой мешок. С помощью ножа он аккуратно вскрыл его по шву. В мешке лежал молодой человек, он был без сознания; его тонкое лицо, словно вырезанное из бумаги, было бледным, призрачным и красота была призрачной. Хиджиката потрогал его за шею: жилка еще билась, проверил ладонью, есть ли дыхание: парень, пусть и неровно, дышал, и искусственное дыхание ему можно было не делать.

— Так, — сказал Хиджиката. — Отлично вообще. Убийство в пустыне.

Он еще раз взглянул на спасенного человека и добавил:

— Попытка убийства. Совсем охренели. Ограблениями же промышляли, сволочи.

Хиджикате некогда было раздумывать о причинах, почему вороны пустыни пытались похоронить кого-то заживо в песке. Он взвалил их добычу прямо в мешке на Майо, и они отправились в Тысячу Ветров.

***

Хиджиката неторопливо курил и ждал, когда спящий проснется. Он ожидал вопросов вроде «Где я?», «А что стало с теми?», «Кто вы такой?», а этот открыл глаза, осмотрел себя, рассеянно расстегнул на рубашке верхние пуговицы, обнажив ключицы, и задал странный вопрос:

— Это ваша рубашка сейчас на мне?

Одежда жертвы пустынных ворон была безнадежно испорчена, и Хиджикате пришлось переодеть его после обрабатывания ран. Этот человек не так сильно пострадал, как показалось Хиджикате поначалу, но шрамы на запястьях и лодыжках, оставшиеся после веревок, показывали, что с ним особо не церемонились.

— А еще на тебе мои трусы и джинсы, — ответил Хиджиката. — Ты не возражаешь?

— Нет. Вы?..

— Хиджиката Тоширо, шериф этого города.

Напряженность во взгляде незнакомца исчезла. Он словно перестроился и заговорил более дружелюбным тоном:

— То есть ты меня спас, Хиджиката? Интересно, для чего?

«Для секса», — хотел ответить Хиджиката и немедленно приступить к делу. Но вслух он сказал другое:

— Лучше обращайся ко мне Хиджиката-сан, так будет уместнее. И назови свое имя.

Незнакомец моргнул несколько раз подряд. Соринка, наверное, в глаза попала.

— Мое имя Шинске, Хиджиката-сан. Интересно, что вы, даже не зная моего имени, уложили меня к себе в постель.

— Уложил тебя на свою кровать, потому что ты ранен.

— По-вашему это раны?

— Это раны. Если тебе не нравится кровать, могу постелить на полу.

— Да, так будет уместнее, — сказал Шинске и замолчал.

Хиджикату совсем не нужно было просить об одолжении. Ему и самому не особенно улыбалась перспектива ночевать на полу. Он быстренько сообразил постель из старого футона и одеял, и Шинске лег там. Двигался он не очень уверенно. Хиджиката не нашел у него видимых серьезных повреждений, но Хиджиката не был доктором. Мало ли.

— Доктор вернется утром и осмотрит тебя, — сказал Хиджиката. — Он уехал на летний фестиваль в соседний город.

— Со мной все в порядке, Хиджиката-сан. Мне не понадобится доктор.

— Это не вопрос, — пояснил Хиджиката. — Я тебя спасал не для того, чтобы ты сдох из-за недоверия к докторам. Вдруг у тебя внутренние повреждения.

Шинске счел благоразумным не отвечать. Некоторое время Хиджиката молча курил, потом придумал, как наладить отношения с гостем.

— Шинске-кун, ты не голоден? — спросил он тихо, будто проверяя, спит ли его гость.

— Это вопрос? — отозвался Шинске. Похоже, ему не спалось.

***

Хиджиката наскоро сделал бутерброды с ветчиной и заварил кофе. Шинске сказал, что сейчас он бы предпочел доброго сакэ, а кофе пьет только по утрам. Хиджиката пожал плечами и принес пыльную бутылку доброго сакэ. У него их было много.

Они устроились на полу. Хиджиката пил вечерний кофе, смотрел, как красиво Шинске ест, и в нем просыпался голод иного рода. Но он понимал, что вряд ли Шинске сейчас есть до этого дело. Вот когда он поправится, Хиджиката сам ему предложит. А нет — так нет, без проблем. Он не считал, что обязан нравиться любому.

При внимательном рассмотрении Хиджикате показалось, что Шинске напоминает ему его самого: в лице этого человека было что-то демоническое.

— Может, всё-таки расскажешь, чем ты так огорчил воронов пустыни, что они собрались закопать тебя в песок живьём?

Шинске задержал у рта руку с бутербродом, внимательно вгляделся в Хиджикату. У него были бездонные глаза изумрудного оттенка.

— Украл их добычу, — спокойно ответил он.

— А ты отчаянный, — восхитился Хиджиката. — Но тебе пора с этим завязывать, я не всегда бываю в том районе.

Шинске доел бутерброд, вытер тыльной стороной ладони сухие губы. Хиджиката думал предложить ему сигарету, но Шинске опередил его с предложением:

— Я бы хотел отблагодарить вас за спасение, Хиджиката-сан. Я так понимаю, после того как вы меня накормили, теперь и я должен утолить ваш голод. Сойдет за плату?

— Ты запредельно отчаянный, — сказал Хиджиката.

— Я не привык быть в долгу.

— Ты мне ничего не должен. Вороны пустыни нападают на путников, иногда кому-то удается их отбить, иногда нет. Хотя обычно они грабят, а не убивают. Ты что-то утаиваешь, верно?

На Шинске его речь не произвела никакого впечатления. Он придвинулся ближе к Хиджикате, положил руку ему на бедро. Сквозь ткань джинсов Хиджиката почувствовал тепло его кожи.

— Вы же хотите этого, Хиджиката-сан.

Атмосфера была накалена до предела, и Хиджиката вдруг понял, что к черту условности, к черту все. Впервые в этой чертовой жизни он хочет то, что идет само в руки.

Он притянул Шинске к себе, поцеловал его шею, открытые ключицы, с силой провел рукой по позвоночнику. Щелк. Как бы ни был Хиджиката возбужден, звук взведенного курка он бы не спутал ни с чем другим.

— А теперь у меня ваш револьвер, Хиджиката-сан, — улыбнулся Шинске. Его улыбка была тонкой, как порез бумагой. И почему-то тоскливой.

Хиджиката ждал, выстрелит он или нет, но даже не попробовал от него отлипнуть.

— Ну и что? — спросил Хиджиката. — Будешь стрелять или мы будем трахаться? Быстрее решай, у меня уже встал на тебя.

— А вы отчаянный, — удивленно пробормотал Шинске, и, повертев револьвер в руке, вернул предохранитель на место и отложил оружие в сторону.

***

Хиджиката чувствовал себя глупо, стаскивая с Шинске собственное белье и джинсы. Но когда Шинске закинул голые ноги ему на плечи, он перестал об этом волноваться. Когда его член погрузился в желанное, горячее, да еще такими бешеными темпами, ему только и оставалось, как сказать:

— Блядь.

К счастью, его лошадь была в конюшне и не слышала этого слова. Зато услышал Шинске и сказал:

— Следите за языком. Вы же шериф, а не какой-нибудь бродяга.

Голос его при этом почти не прерывался. Как он себя контролировал, принимая в себя член в такой позе, Хиджиката спрашивать не стал.

— Тебе удобно? — выдавил он после того, как толкнулся снова. — Шинске-кун?

— Мне нормально. Но можно и сменить раскладку, если хотите. Уберите-ка инструмент.

Хиджиката сперва не понял, что он задумал, но член вытащил. Он решил, что Шинске хочет трахнуть его сам, а для этого неплохо бы подготовиться. Но подготовиться ему не дали. Ноги Шинске сползли Хиджикате на талию и сильно сжали его, Хиджиката охнул, выругался еще сильнее и потерял равновесие. Они покатились по полу, а когда остановились, Шинске оказался сверху.

— Ты всегда так убойно трахаешься? — спросил Хиджиката после того, как перевел дух.

— Только когда благодарю, — успокоил его Шинске. Бездонные глаза его сверкали демоническим блеском. Он опустился на член и начал двигаться сам. Было жарко, резко, глубоко. Хиджиката взмок, но ему нравилось. Когда Шинске касался его тела, задевая кожу перебинтованными запястьями, от его скупых прикосновений словно шли электрические разряды. И это было блядски хорошо.

***

Утром Хиджиката принес ему кофе в их постель на полу. Шинске принял кофе, как бог принимает подношение, то есть молча, но потом спросил у Хиджикаты, не найдется ли в этом милом городке какая-нибудь чахлая лошадь.

— Какая, на хрен, лошадь? — не понял Хиджиката. — Тебе еще отлеживаться денька два. И да, спасибо, что напомнил. Схожу, потороплю доктора.

Он встал, чтобы выполнить свою угрозу, но Шинске остановил его.

— Хиджиката-сан, я понимаю, вы чувствуете себя обязанным заботиться обо мне, если уж подобрали меня в песке и… отмыли.

«И отымели» — услышал Хиджиката недосказанное.

— Но в этом нет нужды, я уже вполне здоров и могу ехать по делам. Не стоит меня задерживать. Если я уеду сейчас, вашему городу не будет ничего угрожать.

Хиджикату насторожила нарочитая мягкость в его голосе. Такая же, как вчера, когда он стащил у него револьвер во время горячей прелюдии. Он действительно чувствовал ответственность, но не потому, что подобрал, а потому что успел привязаться к этому долбанутому психу.

Шинске смотрел на из-под прикрытых век и ждал решения. Именно ждал. Хиджиката даже подумал пойти поискать подходящую лошадь, но что-то подсказывало ему, что если он сейчас уйдет за доктором или лошадью, то по возвращении не найдет в доме ни Шинске, ни Майо, а на чахлой лошади будет ездить сам.

— Бери мою лошадь, — сказал Хиджиката. — Как доберешься до места, отправь ее назад: она найдет дорогу домой.

Шинске никак не прокомментировал проявленную щедрость, зато похвалил кофе. На этой светлой ноте они и расстались: Хиджиката отправился навестить доктора, а чем собирался заниматься Шинске, знал только он сам.

***

— Есть новости из столицы? — спросил Хиджиката за чашкой чая. Доктор вел здоровый образ жизни и не жаловал ни амантское виски, ни старое доброе сакэ. Он и амантскую одежду не носил, и Новый Эдо покинул, чтобы жить в глуши так, как ему нравилось.

— Вы думаете, я на летний фестиваль за новостями ездил? — мягко осведомился доктор. Его обманчивое спокойствие что-то напомнило Хиджикате. Что-то, что он видел совсем недавно. Он отпил еще чаю.

— В Новом Эдо была стрельба, — сказал доктор. — Во время фестиваля застрелили старого сёгуна: он в кои-то веки показался на людях и немедленно был убит. Слышал, это сделал Всадник Смерти.

— В столице любят пафосные прозвища, — кивнул Хиджиката. — Убил одного — так сразу и Всадник Смерти.

Доктор рассмеялся.

— Ну, этот парень давно известен в Новом Эдо. Слава — она такая, просто так не достаётся никому. Знаете, с какого расстояния он стрелял? Вам лучше не знать. Очень опасный субъект. Не знаю, кто и зачем заплатил ему за старого сёгуна, который давно отошёл от дел, а вот за его голову награду уже назначили, и неплохую. Я привез вам показать: вдруг он объявится у нас в окрестностях.

— У нас-то кого убивать? Сёгунов не держим, — без улыбки заметил Хиджиката и протянул руку за плакатом.

С фотографии на него смотрело лицо его ночного гостя, а под фотографией было имя: «Такасуги Шинске, Всадник Смерти, награда за живого или мёртвого»

— Блядь, — только и сумел вымолвить Хиджиката. — Такасуги. Да, о нём я наслышан.

И не только наслышан. Блядь.

— Вот видите, — улыбнулся доктор Ёшида. — Слава просто так не достаётся никому. Так кого мне нужно подлечить? Я прочёл вашу записку. Кого вы отрыли из песка?

— Кем бы он ни был, он уже уехал, — ответил Хиджиката. — Прошу прощения, мне нужно покурить. Хотите, чтобы я повесил этот плакат в участке?

— Можете повесить хоть у себя дома и бросать дротики, — пожал плечами доктор. — Не думаю, что здесь кто-то помимо вас будет искать встречи с таким стрелком. Заходите вечером на чай, я расскажу про фестиваль.

Хиджиката свернул плакат и вышел курить на энгава: дом у доктора тоже был в старом японском стиле.

У него в голове роилось много мыслей — и по большей части неприличных, но он сам был виноват. Он же спросил имя — ему и назвали только имя. А теперь сразу столько проблем.

И ещё нужно будет подыскать себе новую лошадь благородных кровей. На время или навсегда — время покажет.


End file.
